


Worry

by Jake91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin es herido y mientras Arthur cuida de él se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesita a Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691242) by [timetravelwithcamelotsdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective/pseuds/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective). 



> Bueno, como hay pocos fics Merthur en español por aquí, quiero hacer mi colaboración traduciendo algunos .

“¡MERLIN!” girta Arthur al verle caer frente a sus ojos, “¡NO!” carga contra el bandido que estaba a punto de matar a su sirviente, lanzando su espada al vientre del sajón y matándolo al instante. “Merlin…” jadeó, cayendo de rodillas al lado del hombre. Coloca la cabeza de Merlin en su regazo “Merlin, Merlin, mantente despierto, háblame.” Mira a su alrededor, pero no hay nadie más allí. No trajeron a nadie más a su misión, ya que era una misión secreta y nadie lo sabía. “Merlin, iré a buscar la tienda y encenderé un fuego, y entonces vendré a cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?” Desgarró un trozo de su túnica para envolver el profundo tajo del brazo de Merlin, “Me tomará cinco minutos, ¡mantente despierto Merlin!” salió corriendo, recolectando ramas tan rápido como podía para encender el fuego sin demora.

“Arthur…Arthur, por favor. Está bien,” oye la voz entrecortada de Merlin.

“Shh…shh…Merlin, no necesitas hablar… ¿necesitas algo?”

“Necesito que tú… dejes de quejarte” rió débilmente, “sólo… trae las mantas y asegúrate de mantenerme caliente, entonces todo estará bien…”

“No pue… no puedo perderte Merlin, ¿de acuerdo? Eres el único amigo que tengo.”

“Estaré bien, de verdad… sólo déjame descansar y estaré bien por la mañana.”

Así que todo lo que Arthur podía hacer era sentarse y esperar. Asegurándose de que tuviera suficiente agua y estuviera lo suficientemente caliente. Revolvió la madera un par de veces, mientras moría de preocupación. Era extraño, pero sus sentimientos dejaron de sentirse como amistad y se sentían como… parecía –pensando que seguramente no podía ser –como si estuviera enamorado del tonto.

La noche fue larga, él no durmió, no pudo dejar el lado de Merlin. La noche de Merlin estuvo llena de pesadillas por lo que Arthur pasó muchas horas espantándolas, acariciando su pelo y enfriando su rostro con una tela húmeda.

La mañana llegó con un fresco y claro amanecer. Los pájaros piaban en el cielo, prometiendo un hermoso día. Merlin se movió, mascullando algo mientras abría los ojos, brillando en oro bajo la luz de la mañana.

“Ey” le susurró Arthur, tomando su mejilla en su mano derecha, “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Mucho mejor, gracias” Respondió, sonriendo suavemente y Arthur no pudo reprimir sus sentimientos más. Todo eso que habían estado construyendo durante años, lo sabía, sabía que tenían un fuerte vínculo, pero esa noche se le mostró algo más, algo más profundo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Se inclinó hacia Merlin y besó suavemente su frente.

“Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, Merlin.”

Le tomó un momento a Merlin responder, un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, “He estado esperando….Oh Arthur” sonrió al cansado hombre que lo observaba desde arriba, “Gracias.”

Ese día fue el inicio de una hermosa relación.

FIN


End file.
